Erie Family Health Center is a nonprofit community health center located in the West Town and Humboldt Park community areas of Chicago. Erie Family Health Center's Internet Connectivity Project proposes to install hardware and high bandwidth data lines to link the Center's existing LAN/WAN to the Internet. The goal of the project is to extend Internet access to the three staff populations of Erie - providers, clinical and case management staff, and administrative staff. The project has the following aims: 1) Install necessary hardware and software for high bandwidth Internet connectivity to Erie's IT hub located in its West Town facility; 2) Extend Internet access (Web browsing, email, etc.) to all staff at all sites using Erie Family Health Center's own domain name -eriefamilyhealth. org; 3) Permit inter-connectivity and ensure compatibility with the Alliance of Chicago Community Health Centers (The Alliance), and 4) Provide training on Internet use and Web-available resources. In order to accomplish these goals, grant funds will be used to lease a T1 line for and to purchase hardware, software, and service contracts for a web server, firewall, and router. Training for Erie Family Health Center staff members on general use of the Internet and on retrieval and evaluation of medical information on the Internet will be provided through Erie's office of human resources and through a relationship with the University of Illinois Library of Health Sciences which has recently been awarded funds for the project, "Chicago Urban Health Outreach," in which Erie Family Health Center is included. The provision of Internet access to all staff at Erie Family Health Center supports the Center's strategic goals of being fully centered on patients and their families, financially strong, supported by a thriving staff, and be recognized as a leader for quality healthcare in the communities served.